


what i like

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: “We want to try fucking other people and given our entire college history I don’t think we could ask anyone else.”“I came here for pizza,” Jaehyun states simply, like he wasn’t even listening.“Like… swingers?” Yuta offers.Taeyong squints. “Are you opening your relationship?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: twenty biteen kink fest [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252142
Comments: 27
Kudos: 382





	what i like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negi/gifts).



> slot fill for gangbang and spanking, and with that i finally complete my 2019 kink bingo!!  
> happy early birthday negi, i hope you enjoy this mess!! this is literally not edited in the slightest bc i just finished and published... will eventually catch any mistakes i've made.  
> i got a little bit carried away in the beginning and this ended up not.. really being a pwp. well.
> 
> do not repost or translate or else i am legally allowed to break into your house and set everything on fire

Johnny wakes up from his nap to a faint smell of burning. His brain is slow to catch up as he tries to rub sleep off his eyes, but when it does, he jumps off bed, alarmed. He glances at the window to check if it’s still ajar before dashing through the bedroom door and into the living area, frantically looking for his husband.

Before he can so much as open his mouth to say something he spots Doyoung by the stove, smoke coming off a frying pan, regret masking his eyes. Doyoung pouts the second he makes eye contact with Johnny – whose heart is still racing – and he throws the pan into the sink, slouching against the counter.

“What did you do?” is the first thing that comes out of Johnny’s mouth, his brain still trying to process everything. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Doyoung says with a sigh, making his way over and wrapping his arms around Johnny’s torso. He gets on the tips of his toes, placing a kiss on his lips. Johnny smiles, reaching up to brush his bangs away from his forehead. Doyoung leans into the touch and Johnny’s heart races for an entirely different reason. “I was trying to make us dinner but—as you can see, it didn’t go well.”

“You’re usually a good cook, though?” Johnny hugs Doyoung closer, burying his face on the crook of his neck. Doyoung smells like his bodywash, skin smooth under his lips when he presses a kiss to the bared patch. “Got something on your mind?”

“I do, actually,” Doyoung’s voice is kind of small and Johnny looks down at him quizzically. Doyoung reaches up for Johnny’s hand on his face, lacing their fingers together. He kisses Johnny’s knuckles one by one and Johnny can’t help but smile to himself. “Let’s take a seat first.”

Doyoung guides them to the dining table, waiting for Johnny to sit down first and taking the seat right across from him. Though he doesn’t look troubled, Johnny can see Doyoung seems very serious. Johnny reaches across the table, holding out a hand for Doyoung to hold. Doyoung does, a small smile on his face when Johnny’s fingers close around his hand.

“What’s troubling you, my love?” Johnny tries to keep a smile on his face, brain engines working hard on becoming fully awake. “I thought the apartment was on fire.”

“Sorry,” Doyoung squeezes his hand, “I didn’t want to scare you. And it’s not that I’m troubled, I’ve just been… thinking about some things lately. I don’t want you to be mad at me, though I know you wouldn’t be.” Johnny waits for him to continue, eyes flitting from his eyes to his tongue running nervously over his lips then back to his eyes. “You know how we have… discussed sleeping with other people before?”

Johnny nods.

“And how we mutually agreed that wouldn’t change our relationship?”

He can feel Doyoung’s fingers tremble, very slightly.

“I do remember that, yes.”

“I’ve been—I want to try that,” Doyoung’s hold in his hand tightens, crushing his bones a little. Johnny runs a soothing thumb over his knuckles. “But only if you’re still comfortable with the idea, obviously. And I want you to be a part of it, too, because I love you more than anything.”

Johnny hums, nodding mostly to himself. It was something they did talk over a handful of times, and although Johnny isn’t opposed to the idea of seeing his husband get railed by others, he isn’t quite sure what exactly the limits are when it comes to all of it and himself. He thinks it doesn’t hurt to try when they are comfortable and secure in their relationship.

“I think we can try,” Johnny says, holding Doyoung’s gaze. “I don’t know if I wanna fuck other people at the present time, but we can try that if you really want it.”

“I really want to,” Doyoung firmly says. “You know this doesn’t mean I think our sex life is boring, right?”

Johnny snorts. “I know we’re far from it, Doyo. I also know that back in college you’d have the time of your life whenever we would have threesomes with one of the boys; I didn’t expect for that kind of thrill to die once we got married.”

Doyoung has the decency to blush. “You make it sound like I was a slut back then.”

“Weren’t we all?” Johnny’s smile isn’t unkind, warm as he beams down at Doyoung. “But tell me, you’ve got anyone in mind?” he pauses. “You must have, considering you’ve been thinking about it.”

“I do,” Johnny loves the color on Doyoung’s cheeks. “I was thinking it’d best if we talk to people we’re close to?”

Johnny raises a brow. “You mean The Gang?”

“You think that’s a bad idea?”

“No, I think it’s good. We’ve all fucked each other in college anyway, so it’s not like we’re strangers to that? I think it’s a good idea, and a really valid one, but I don’t know what their responses would be.”

Doyoung nods. “We can try still, right? It wouldn’t hurt to ask, I don’t think.”

“We can call them over for dinner,” Johnny rubs his foot up Doyoung’s calf, “see what they think of it—though I don’t think Yuta and Jaehyun will roll with it if they can’t find a nanny.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung agrees with a hum. “We can see how it goes. Do you want to go back to bed?”

“Are you coming with me?”

Doyoung smiles. “Yes. We can just skip dinner and get food in the morning.”

Johnny is on his feet shortly after, tugging Doyoung by the hand and pulling him into their room. The bed is no longer warm, but Johnny doesn’t think it matters—Doyoung is quick to climb under the covers and throw a leg over Johnny’s, fingers grasping the front of his shirt.

Love comes easy for them, Johnny finds. Tonight, it comes in the form of arms wrapped around his torso and Doyoung’s head buried into his chest, night slowly lulling them to sleep.

It takes a few days for the meeting to be arranged and Johnny didn’t expect anything less—it can be pretty difficult for the bunch of them to align their busy schedules. There are five boxes of pizza sitting on top of their dining table and he thinks it is kind of endearing the way his husband nervously paces the kitchen. He watches as Doyoung’s fingers often caress the golden band on his ring finger, something Johnny knows he does when he needs some grounding.

“Doyoung,” Johnny calls out from the table, phone unlocked on their group chat as he waits for updates. Doyoung stops, head snapping in his direction. “Come here, sit down a little bit.”

Doyoung is reluctant to do so but does it anyway. Johnny can see how tense his shoulders are, hands clasping together on the tabletop, knuckles going white. His lips are bitten raw when he licks them. “Did they say anything?”

Johnny checks his phone again, reading a new message from Yuta. “They’re looking for a parking spot.”

Doyoung nods. “What if this is a mistake?”

“You still have time to back down,” Johnny glances back up at him from his phone, “but I must remind you these are our best friends we are talking about; I hardly think they can be weirded out by anything at this point.”

There is a knocking on their front door and Doyoung startles, drawing a chuckle out of Johnny as he gets on his feet to answer the door. There is loud chatter coming from the other side of the wooden door and Johnny braces himself for the noise that follows the second he twists the doorknob and leaves it ajar, their group of friends noisy as they crowd the front door to slip their shoes off.

“Johnnyboy!” Ten is the first one to give him an ounce of attention, throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck to bring him into a hug. Johnny can’t help but laugh how easy it still is to get Ten off his feet with a single hug. “Missed you!”

“Ten,” Johnny greets between laughs, gently putting his friend back down on the floor. “How’s it going?”

“You know,” it’s Taeyong who answers, pulling Johnny into a tight hug, “chaotic as usual. You don’t even wanna know.”

“Why is it that every time we meet,” Jaehyun says and it’s a struggle to hug both him and Yuta at the same time, “it feels like no time has passed at all? We’ll soon be thirty, what the fuck.”

“No need to remind us!” Doyoung yells from the dining room and Yuta laughs, boisterous and so much like him. Johnny feels warmth fill his heart when he sees everyone gather at their dining table, easily falling into their usual arrangement. “Hello to all of you too, you know, from the _other_ owner of this place.”

Ten places a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “You know we only do extended greetings, quit acting like a little bitch.”

“John,” Doyoung raises his voice, looking over his shoulder as Johnny walks over to the table, “this was a mistake. Cancel the meeting.”

Jaehyun already has his hand on a pizza box, bringing it closer to himself and Yuta, eyes slipping shut when he opens the lid and the smell of food fills the air. Things are silent for a second, Ten reaching for another box and not hesitating to get a slice for himself even before Johnny has the chance to sit down with them.

Jaehyun points at Doyoung with the end of his pizza slice. “You just called this a meeting?” then, at Johnny, “What are you guys up to?”

Johnny sighs, pulling his chair next to Doyoung and finally taking a seat. Doyoung keeps his hands clasped on top of the table but his thigh stays glued to Johnny’s—a reassuring comfort Johnny knows he needs right now. He waits until everyone is served and busy, attentive eyes on them. He doesn’t know why he is getting nervous all of a sudden.

“Spill it, Seo,” Taeyong demands through a mouthful of food, Ten barely managing to mask the smile on his own lips.

“It is very lovely to have all of us gathered here once again,” he starts off, “especially with our busy schedules, I want everyone to know. I’m not being corny, though I know I tend to be, I’m just saying it as it is. Feels good to have some chaos back once in a while.”

“You _are_ being corny,” Yuta points out, cocking his head. Yuta knows best – he always did. “What is the real purpose of us being here today? Are you getting divorced and wanted to let us know beforehand?”

“Oh my god,” Ten gasps, “I can’t have divorced parents! Am I supposed to split my weekends between two homes?!”

“They’re idiots,” Doyoung grumbles, heaving a sigh. “This is not gonna work, I take it back.”

Johnny rubs his temples. “Ten, we’ve fucked, we are _not_ your parents.”

“We are not getting divorced!” Doyoung exclaims, exasperated. “We are great, and no divorce papers are being signed!”

Taeyong cocks a brow. “Then what’s this about?”

“Doyoung and I have been talking,” Johnny starts out, feeling a slight headache creeping up on him, “like, properly discussed about this, and we think you guys are the best option we could talk—ask, really, about this whole thing.” He can see confusion written on their friends’ faces. “I’m beating around the bush, right. What I’m trying to get at is that we want to try fucking other people and given our entire college history I don’t think we could ask anyone else.”

Ten makes a show of choking on his food.

“I came here for pizza,” Jaehyun states simply, like he wasn’t even listening.

“Like… swingers?” Yuta offers.

Taeyong squints. “Are you opening your relationship?”

“No,” Doyoung speaks up, presses his leg closer to Johnny’s. Johnny can see how red his face is getting. “No, we’re not. It’s just that—this is embarrassing to admit but, I have this fucked up fantasy of getting fucked by multiple people, and we want to try that. Doesn’t change a thing between the two of us, I still love Johnny as much as I did when I asked him to marry me; it’s just something we want to explore, together.”

“We’ve all fucked and messed around before,” Johnny continues, “and we thought asking people we are close to would be more comfortable for us. You don’t have to answer today—give it a few days and give it some thought?”

“That’s… wild,” Ten says with a chuckle. “I forgot how wild bunny boy can be when he wants.”

“Shut up, you Polly Pocket sized man.”

“You can go ahead if you want, love,” Ten continues, throwing a napkin across the table for Taeyong, who catches it with a grateful smile. “If Yuta and Jaehyun end up saying yes I can stay behind to babysit Mina.”

“You think I’d trust my daughter with you?” Jaehyun scoffs.

“Like you have a choice?” Ten barks. “Taeil is soon leaving for his three-months business trip and you should be grateful enough that he offered to babysit her today.”

“You know he’s got a point,” Yuta mumbles, wiping his fingers clean with a napkin of his own. He looks directly at Doyoung. “We’ll give it some thought. That’s some wild shit you’ve got going on in your head right there.”

“But are we actually surprised?” Taeyong cuts in, knowing his best friend the best. Johnny laughs, knowing what’s to come. “With the amount of threesomes he had in college I’m actually pretty unfazed, shocked that this came so many years later to be honest.”

“Stop making me sound like a slut!”

“We all were!”

Johnny snorts a laugh. “I told you, babe.” Doyoung punches him on the arm; Johnny tries to act like it doesn’t hurt. “Okay, you guys think about it for a little while and let me know so I can book a house in advance.”

“Oh man,” Taeyong sits back in his chair, eyes sparkling. “Sponsored weekend by Johnny? No thoughts, head empty. I’m in.”

Jaehyun crinkles his nose. “Why do you still talk like a college student?”

“I _work_ with _teens_ , in case you don’t remember,” Taeyong sighs. “That studio is a nightmare; things just stick sometimes.”

“I thought you were gonna open your own?” Johnny quips.

“Working on that,” Ten says as he shoves another slice into his mouth.

“We finally found the perfect place,” Taeyong continues, Ten nodding to his words as he munches on his food, “it just needs a lot of work. We’re gonna spend a lot on renovations but it’s gonna be worth it.”

“I bet it’s not gonna be that bad,” Doyoung says with a smile, nodding towards Ten. “You’re dating a great interior designer, after all. Ten can get his hands dirty when he wants to.”

“Which is not very often,” Taeyong laughs, “but you’re right. We’re really excited about this.”

Things are silent for a split second – Yuta’s phone dings with an incoming message, and he seems entranced by it for a second, and Johnny can see his world fall apart before his own eyes. It would be funny if the look on his face wasn’t extremely concerning, and the way he frantically slaps Jaehyun’s chest and arm is enough telling that something serious is happening.

“We need to go,” Yuta is quickly on his feet, chair dragging loudly against the floor, and so is Jaehyun, though he still doesn’t know why. “Taeil just sent me a message.”

Doyoung jumps off his own seat. “Is everything okay?”

“He told me not to panic,” Johnny can see he is already panicking, hurrying to the front door to slip his shoes on and grab the car keys, every single one of them hurriedly trailing right after. “Something happened, he didn’t exactly tell me what, but Mina hit her head and is bleeding.”

The way Jaehyun’s eyes widen is comical, but none of them have it in them to laugh. The room is silent again, and when Ten yells, “why are we still here?!” it sends everyone into overdrive – Johnny doesn’t think he will ever see four people try to cross their front door at the same time like that ever again.

“Call us when you get to the pediatric clinic!” Johnny shouts down the hallway and he barely registers Yuta yelling a “yes!” back at him.

It is hours later, when the dishes are done and dry and the lights are out, comforter warm where it hugs their libs, that Doyoung finally allows himself to fully relax into Johnny’s arms. Things aren’t easy – they don’t try to act like they will ever be. Being with their friends is always fun but also quite jarring to notice how easily adulthood caught up with them.

It is when they realize time waits for no one.

“Do you think we’re old?” Doyoung’s voice is thickening with sleep, his fingers dancing across Johnny’s bare chest. “Are we running out of time?”

“Doie,” Johnny places his hand on top of Doyoung’s, stilling his movements. “We’re not even thirty, we’re not _old_. Even if we _were_ over thirty, we would still not be old. And running out of time for what?”

Johnny looks down just in time to see Doyoung’s bottom lip jut out. “I don’t know. Dream bigger, I guess. Start a family.”

“I think we’re doing things at our own pace,” Johnny reminds him, always does. “And we already have our family, Doie. _You_ are my family, has been since the day we married. Whether we have kids now or later doesn’t change the fact that we are our own family.”

Doyoung nuzzles his chest. “I guess you’re right.”

“We can have kids now, if that’s what you really want,” Johnny continues. “But I think they deserve more stability than what we have now. We’re both up for promotions in a few months, we’re so busy it wouldn’t be fair to anyone.”

“I know,” Doyoung sighs, “I know. It really just gets me thinking whenever I see Jaehyun and Yuta with Mina. She really changed them for better.”

“She did,” Johnny agrees. “But that was at their own pace.” He brings Doyoung’s hand to his lips, kisses each and every one of his knuckles. “One step at a time, yeah?”

“You’re right,” Doyoung smiles. “You’re right.”

There is something terribly nostalgic in having his car packed with their group of friends, Johnny realizes as they drive across the city. It sends him years back, when they were younger and way more carefree, when their biggest worried were the projects they had to hand in by the end of the week. It has been a while since they last did something like this – gotten into a car and driven away from town.

Johnny watches as the tall buildings turn into houses, built so close together it’s hard to tell when one ends and another begins. He tuns out their loud chatter when Taeyong and Doyoung start bickering over the playlist in favor of focusing on the road and driving them safely, Yuta’s feet a constant pressure on the back of his seat that he can’t bring himself to complain about.

He wonders if they will ever change. If this, this messy dynamics of theirs. He wonders if, when enough time passes, they will be less chaotic together.

Judging by the way Taeyong pulls Doyoung into a headlock from the backseat, he doesn’t think anything will change at all.

Johnny pulls up at the last house of the street they’re on, smiling to himself when he turns the engine off. Doyoung is the first one to get off the car, only to drag Taeyong out so they can keep on fighting. Yuta’s laugh is contagious, and Johnny can’t help but laugh, too, as they get their bags from the trunk of the car.

The gates open up to stairs that lead uphill, and the way Jaehyun whines is a funny reminder that he is, in fact, the youngest of them all.

“How is it that you’re still like this after so many years when your husband loves going on hikes?” Johnny questions between laughs, kissing the top of Doyoung’s head when Doyoung stops in front of him to get his own bag.

“You think he goes willingly?” Yuta yells halfway to the house, throwing his head back when he laughs. “I have to drag him every time. Even Mina likes it more than he does.”

“Oh my god,” Taeyong chuckles. “She’s a _baby_ , Jaehyun. Shame on you.”

“Listen!” Jaehyun huffs. “I like working out, but this is torture. And Mina is crazy active, don’t be fooled by her small stature!”

“I bet Ten is having the hardest time babysitting her,” Doyoung comments, knocking shoulders with Johnny to urge him to move faster.

“He is the one who offered,” Jaehyun says with a cheeky, knowing smile, “and we’re not going to say no to free nanny.”

“Alright everyone,” Johnny calls for their attention when they get to the front door. “We settle in and meet by the pool. Deal?”

There must be something in the pool water.

Either that, or Doyoung is just really horny.

Johnny feels a little breathless when Doyoung gets out of the pool, soaked in water, swim trunks sticking to his thighs and crotch, making his growing erection kind of… well, evident. He doesn’t dare looking to the side to check if their friends are staring just as hard as he is – if they are, Doyoung doesn’t bat a lash, eyes focused on Johnny.

Doyoung climbs over him, knees caging his legs on the lounge chair, water dripping from his body and getting Johnny soaked. He cups Johnny’s jaw and Johnny doesn’t even have time to say anything before Doyoung is bending down and kissing him, licking across his bottom lip and into his mouth.

Johnny gasps when Doyoung sits on his lap, clothed dick pressing against his. He grinds against Doyoung’s crotch, the rough friction borderline painful but good either way. Doyoung pants into his mouth, fingers digging into Johnny’s skin as he kisses him harder, wetter. Johnny places his hands on Doyoung’s thighs, feeling the wet and smooth skin under his palms as he runs them up, up, up, until his fingers brush against the seam of the nylon shorts.

Doyoung groans when Johnny slips his right hand into his shorts, going further up until his thumb is right against the waistband elastic, digging into his pelvic bone so hard Doyoung’s body arches with the feeling. Every little sound he makes goes straight to Johnny’s dick, filling in the confines of his own swim trunks and starting to ache.

Johnny wraps his fingers around the base of Doyoung’s dick, Doyoung letting out a small moan in response as Johnny tightens his hold on him. He flicks his wrists a couple times, attentive to Doyoung’s reactions, even though Johnny knows exactly how he likes it. He strokes up slow, twisting the right way, Doyoung’s hips bucking into his closed fist.

He thumbs right under the head, where he knows Doyoung is the most sensitive and Doyoung almost cries, breaking the kiss to moan out loud. Johnny smirks, knocking their foreheads together as he rubs over Doyoung’s cockhead, over the slit and the precum already beading from it.

“You’re so hot, love,” Johnny murmurs, pressing his lips to Doyoung’s jaw. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Doyoung rolls his hips, Johnny’s thumb pressing harder against his cockhead. He licks his lips, trying to find the right words. “Fuck.”

“You wanna fuck?” Johnny questions, nosing his cheek, running his palm against the head of his dick and smearing precum. “Or are you just cursing at me?”

“Wanna fuck,” Doyoung’s voice is almost small. When Johnny stills his hand, he whines. “Please.”

Pulling his hand out from his shorts, Johnny smiles. “Let’s get inside, yeah?”

Doyoung scrambles to get on his feet, and as Johnny takes a good look at his face he can see his cheeks dusted pink, the blush spreading down to his neck and towards his chest as he presses the heel of his hand against his crotch. Doyoung rushes inside without so much as giving them a second glance, leaving a wet trail on his wake.

Johnny swallows thickly.

When he finally, _finally_ looks at his friends, he almost chokes when he sees Taeyong kneeling next to Yuta’s chair, grabbing him by the chin and kissing him like Johnny hasn’t seen him do in years. Jaehyun, sitting next to Yuta, watches them with intent, the tips of his ears burning red with Johnny knows all too well to be arousal. When he notices Johnny moving, he allows his eyes to flit up.

“We’ll wait for you guys inside,” he says with a cough, pointing to the house with his thumb. “Try not to take too long?”

Jaehyun nods, and Johnny tries not to stare at his crotch too hard. “We’ll be there.”

Johnny rushes back inside and upstairs just in time to catch Doyoung walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, relatively drier than he was a few minutes ago. Johnny follows him into the room, laughing when Doyoung startles when he wraps his arms around his torso from behind and presses his lips to his nape.

“Are the others coming?” Doyoung tries to keep his voice low and Johnny doesn’t really know what for.

“Yeah,” Johnny says with a hum, breathing him in. “Yong and Yuta were making out when you left.”

“Good,” Doyoung chuckles. “I hope the marrieds are okay with this.”

“We wouldn’t be here if we weren’t,” it is Yuta who answers, walking into the room with no hesitance. He runs his hand down Johnny’s arm, gently peeling him off Doyoung and taking his place instead. Jaehyun follows right after, pressing himself to Doyoung’s front. “Don’t think too hard.”

Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun, who cups his face gently. “I’m not crazy, right?”

Jaehyun smiles, dimply. “Just a little bit,” he says before locking their lips together, Yuta’s fingers on his towel’s knot.

Johnny doesn’t have the chance to watch for too long, Taeyong stepping in front of him and bring his face down with fingers on his chin. Taeyong is smiling brightly, widely, big eyes shining like they usually do.

“Hey there,” Johnny can hear the laughter behind his voice. “It’s been a while.”

“It has.” Johnny’s smile comes easy.

Taeyong tilts his head to the side. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Johnny’s heart skips a beat or two. “Yeah,” he breathes, “it is.”

Taeyong’s kiss is wet and not at all urgent, slow and sensual and Johnny feels like he is being thrown right into a time machine and sent back in time. It feels weird – in a good way – to have Taeyong’s hands come down flat on his bare chest, feeling the skin under his fingers. It feels weird to have Taeyong push him back again until his calves hit the armchair and he falls on the cushioned seat.

“Today,” Taeyong says, grabbing him by the chin again and making him look up. Johnny can’t read his eyes. “Today, you watch. If that’s okay.”

Johnny gapes at him at a loss of words, and when he focuses back on his husband, Doyoung has his back flat on the bed with Yuta between his legs. Yuta hooks Doyoung’s legs over his shoulders, pressing kisses on his stomach and down to his pelvis. Johnny feels like he is having an out of body experience as he watches Doyoung squirm with every press of Yuta’s lips to his skin, his head cushioned on Jaehyun's thighs.

It is one thing to feel Doyoung squirm under him, and another entirely different to watch it from afar. His dick pulses in his shorts, sending waves of pleasure down his legs and making his toes tingle, so he reaches for the strings and unties his shorts, loosening the fabric around his hips just enough so he can slip a hand in.

Taeyong climbs into bed and sits on Doyoung’s stomach, kissing him full on the lips at the same time Yuta holds Doyoung’s dick by the base and gives the tip a kittenish lick. Doyoung’s chest heaves with a moan, his ankles locking behind Yuta’s back as he pushes Yuta forward, urging him on.

Yuta licks around the base of Doyoung’s dick, over his balls and down his perineum and Doyoung moans into Taeyong’s mouth, hands coming up to lock fingers around his neck. With the way they are positioned, Johnny can see Yuta’s cheeks come up with a smile, and when Johnny’s eyes flit up he can see Jaehyun staring straight at him, eyes unreadable.

Johnny closes his fingers around the base of his own dick when Yuta licks a stripe up Doyoung’s length with his tongue flat against the skin and closes his lips around the head. Yuta hums and Doyoung shives, legs starting to slip off Yuta’s shoulders. Yuta doesn’t really tease – he slides down Doyoung’s cock with so much ease it makes Doyoung’s toes curl, the muscles on his calves tense.

He matches the pace of his hand with the bobbing of Yuta’s head – slow, steady, precise, thumb running over the tip and smearing precum every time Yuta hollows his cheeks. He wants to throw his head back, close his eyes and lose himself in the feeling of his hand on his dick, but he also doesn’t want to miss a single second of any of this.

Yuta never really goes all the way down to the base, having the worst gag reflex out of them all, so he makes up for what his mouth can’t reach by wrapping a hand around Doyoung’s dick, giving it upstrokes with every pullback of his head, down when he slides back in. Johnny brings a hand up to his chest and thumbs at a nipple, a silent sigh escaping his lips when the feeling goes straight to his dick.

“John,” Johnny startles at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice, hand tightening around himself. He can feel his cheeks redden when he locks eyes with Jaehyun. “Condoms?”

Johnny pulls the strings of his shorts when he gets up, making sure his shorts won’t slide down his legs as he stumbles his way to the bathroom, heart hammering in his chest. It only takes him a few seconds of ruffling through his toiletry bag to find the strip of condoms and brand-new tube of lube.

When he walks back into the room, Taeyong is no longer sitting on Doyoung’s chest. He sits against the headboard, the heel of his hand pressed hard against his clothed dick. Jaehyun caresses Doyoung’s face lightly, almost careful, looking down as Yuta presses kisses into Doyoung’s inner thigh, leaving the skin red every time he bites into him.

“Hey,” Johnny can feel his stomach tingle when he speaks up, brow raised at Yuta as he tosses the condoms and lube on the mattress. “Don’t mark him up.”

Doyoung snorts, letting out something between a laugh and a moan. “Feeling possessive?”

“Yes,” Johnny states simply, sitting back on the armchair and loosening his shorts again, this time bringing the fabric down to his mid-thighs. “Only I can do that.”

Yuta sits back on his haunches, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, a small smile on his lips. “Alright, what are the rules here?”

Doyoung runs a hand through his hair, panting lightly. He turns his head to the side and looks at Johnny, gives him a smile. Johnny smiles back at him, tongue running over his bottom lip. When he speaks, he sounds a little breathless.

“No marking of any sorts. That includes hard bites, bruises and hickeys. Don’t try to force a dick down my throat unless you want me to barf on you. Don’t come on my hair?” He pauses, staring at Johnny as if trying to remember if he is forgetting something. “Oh,” he looks back at the other three, “no name-calling or degrading; I’m sensitive.”

Taeyong laughs, pushing his own shorts down just enough to get his dick out. “You sure have changed a lot over the years.”

“Love changes you,” Jaehyun comments, scraping his nails on Doyoung’s scalp, trying to make him relax. He looks at Taeyong with a smile. “You changed, too, Yong.”

Taeyong’s smile doesn’t falter, fingers ghosting down the length of his dick. “Ah, yes. Ten is the worst but in the best way.”

Johnny watches with close intent as Yuta opens the lube and squirts some on his fingers, warming the gel up before placing a hand on Doyoung’s thigh and spreading him open. He tries to suppress his smile when Yuta carefully presses two fingers to Doyoung’s rim, Doyoung’s back arching at the mere feeling of being touched where he wants, but he can’t help it when Yuta’s expression turns into shock when he slides in with ease.

Johnny thinks of them in their apartment, earlier that morning, Doyoung draped over the back of the couch as Johnny fucked into him from behind with hard snaps of his hips. Johnny strokes his dick, the memory of Doyoung clenching around him enough to make his blood boil in his veins.

As Yuta adds a third finger, Johnny thinks of Doyoung chanting his name, head hanging low between his shoulders, his tone growing desperate by the minute. He thinks of how frantic Doyoung had gotten sooner than any of them expected, and how he nearly knocked him over just to he wouldn’t stain the couch with cum.

Johnny chuckles at the memory, low enough that it doesn’t catch the attention of others. Doyoung’s moans are sparse but loud and dragged out, Yuta curling his fingers as he works him open. Jaehyun goes from playing with Doyoung’s hair to pushing his fingers against his lips, Doyoung’s tongue coming out to play with the digits.

Doyoung whines when Yuta pulls his fingers out. Jaehyun chuckles, and so does Taeyong, and Johnny works the hand on his dick just a little bit faster when Yuta reaches for the strip of condoms, still clothed. His breath hitches when Yuta undresses; it has been years since he last saw Yuta naked, and yet it feels like no time has passed. Despite the obvious aging they have all gone through, his build hasn’t changed one bit, and Doyoung seems to notice that, too, if the way he whines out loud is anything to go by.

“Switch,” Yuta says as he rolls on the condom without even looking. Doyoung struggles a bit to kneel on the bed, thighs trembling with the change of positions.

Yuta lies flat on his back, cheek resting against Jaehyun’s thigh. He turns his head and presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s skin, Jaehyun’s smile broadening with the gesture. Doyoung straddles Yuta’s hips and Yuta holds himself steady by the base, steadily breathing in and out as he watches Doyoung lower himself. Johnny holds his breath—it has been years since they’ve done anything like this, and his dick already hurts from how turned on he feels.

Doyoung only stops when he is fully seated on Yuta’s lap, and it has Yuta cursing out loud, fingers digging into Doyoung’s hips and head rolling back. Doyoung’s breathing comes out shaky, his hands coming for support on Yuta’s chest.

“Doyoung,” Yuta calls out, voice shaky. “You think you can take two of us?”

Doyoung stares down at him for a second too long. “Huh?”

“Two dicks, Doyoung,” Yuta sounds almost impatient. “You think you can take two fucking dicks in your ass at the same time?”

Doyoung’s head snaps towards Johnny and his eyes are wide, as if telepathically asking Johnny what he should say to that. Johnny can only mirror his expression, fist stilling on the pumping of his dick. It’s not up to him to decide – they haven’t tried it before, not even with toys, so Johnny is at as much of a loss of words as Doyoung himself.

“I think Johnny is thick enough,” Taeyong comments offhandedly and Johnny can feel his entire body blush, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. “I think he can handle it.”

“Doyoung?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung ultimately says, slowly rocking his hips. “I think we can try that. Just—give me a second.”

The way Doyoung moves his hips, slow-paced and precise, has Johnny on edge. Johnny doesn’t flick his wrist faster, doesn’t fuck into his wrist; he tries to hold himself back from coming just in case he takes long to recover from it—though he thinks that, with Doyoung’s thighs shaking like this as he tries to adjust to the size of Yuta’s dick, it really wouldn’t take him that long.

But Jaehyun is impatient and quite literally only waits a second before he moves off bed to undress himself. Johnny tries not to stare, though it is quite difficult not to when Jaehyun is already so hard, taking himself in his hand and giving his dick a couple strokes. Johnny swallows around the lump in his throat, feeling precum ooze from the tip of his dick.

Jaehyun rolls on a condom, coats his fingers with lube and climbs back in bed, this time positioning himself behind Doyoung. He places the clean hand on the small of his back, applying enough pressure so Doyoung will know to bed. Doyoung does, lays with his chest flat against Yuta’s, Yuta mouthing lazily at his neck.

“Yongie,” Doyoung croaks out, reaching a hand out for him, and Taeyong almost seems to snap out of a trance. Taeyong gets off bed briefly to slip his shorts down his legs, sitting closer to them once he gets back in.

Doyoung immediately wraps his fingers around Taeyong’s cock and Taeyong keens, body curling into his touch. Doyoung stills his movements when he feels Jaehyun press the tip of his middle finger against his rim, moaning lowly when he slides it in, careful. Yuta moans, too, nails digging into Doyoung’s back and back arching slightly.

Taeyong wraps his hand around Doyoung’s and makes it move, just as slow as the slide of Jaehyun’s finger against Doyoung’s walls and Yuta’s dick. It’s too much and Johnny doesn’t know where to look, heart racing with every little movement before his eyes.

Jaehyun adds a second finger, then a third, and Doyoung’s moans grow louder and longer with every addition, Yuta’s hips stuttering every time Doyoung clenches around him. Doyoung is panting, head resting on the crook of Yuta’s neck as he lazily fists Taeyong, who looks like he wants and needs more but knows how to be patient.

Johnny thinks he knows exactly how Taeyong feels like.

“Hey,” Jaehyun calls out, hand still on the small of Doyoung’s back. “Breathe, okay?”

Doyoung hums like he knows better, but the second Jaehyun presses his cockhead to his rim he goes completely silent and still. Johnny doesn’t think he is breathing at all, the once steady rise and falling of his chest completely stilled. Jaehyun tells him once again to breathe and Doyoung whines instead, chest shaking.

“Doyoung,” Johnny says, voice hoarse. “Please breathe, my love.”

“Fuck,” it comes in the form of a curse and Johnny will take it. Doyoung pants, loud, whines coming from the pits of his stomach and Johnny hopes he isn’t about to cry. “Fuck,” he repeats, “my _god._ ”

“Easy,” Yuta murmurs, running his hands down Doyoung’s sides. “Jaehyun, slow down.”

Jaehyun pulls back, slowly, until Doyoung’s rim catches around the head and Doyoung moans, breathy and shaky. Jaehyun moves his hips slowly, Yuta’s own thighs starting to shake, and Johnny’s legs tingles with arousal when Doyoung starts working his fist on Taeyong once again.

The calm lasts until Yuta plants his feet flat on the bed and thrusts up when Jaehyun pulls out, making Doyoung hiccup on a moan. Jaehyun takes it as a sign to speed up, and so he does. He repositions himself, to a position that allows him to fuck Doyoung faster, deeper, harder. Johnny thinks he is going to lose his fucking mind until Taeyong gets on his feet—then, he is sure.

Taeyong stands in front of Doyoung, hand cupping his jaw, the fond look on his face a contrast to how red his cock is. Taeyong smiles and Johnny can see Doyoung smile, too, and he thinks Taeyong is going to bend down to kiss Doyoung again, but he doesn’t. Instead, he tugs on his bottom lip with a thumb, humming in satisfaction when Doyoung’s tongue darts out to bring the finger into his mouth.

“Doyo,” Taeyong’s voice is soft but laced with arousal, “open up for me?”

“John,” Jaehyun calls out and Johnny focuses back on him, fingers now tight around the base of his cock to stave out his orgasm. “Is it okay if I hit him?”

Johnny stares at Jaehyun for a few seconds, then shrugs. “Ask him, not me. He’s the party involved.”

Jaehyun’s nose wrinkles before he focuses back on Doyoung. He tangles his fingers into his head, pulling Doyoung’s head back until Taeyong’s finger slips out of his mouth. Jaehyun noses the shell of his ear, licks along the cartilage and down to his earlobe. “Is it okay if I do it?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung nods, “so long as it doesn’t bruise.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks dimples with a smile. “Gotcha.”

To Johnny, things happen in slow motion. Doyoung opens up his mouth when Taeyong presses the tip of his dick against his lips, the tip of his tongue running against the underside as Taeyong slowly slides in. Jaehyun waits until Taeyong’s cock is snug in Doyoung’s mouth before he brings his hand down on Doyoung’s ass, and the noise it makes is so loud it startles both Johnny and Doyoung.

Doyoung moans around Taeyong’s cock, muffled, and Taeyong moans at the vibrations it sends down his dick, his fingers coming up to tangle in Doyoung’s hair and hold him steady. Jaehyun is unrelenting with the snapping of his hips where Yuta works slow and precise, and the fucking jostles Doyoung’s body forward, sending Taeyong’s dick deeper into his mouth.

Taeyong is mindful, if anything, of Doyoung’s gag reflex, careful not to choke him on his dick while thrusting into his mouth. Johnny spits into his mouth, resumes the stroking as he sinks deeper into the chair, the coiling in his stomach getting tighter by the second. It feels like he can’t breathe—to watch Doyoung being railed like this, years into their marriage, wasn’t something he thought would turn him on so much.

Sometimes he likes to be proven wrong.

He can see Doyoung growing desperate with the way his moans get shorter and more frequent, with the way his arms shake and he struggles to keep himself upright with every hit of Jaehyun’s hand on his ass. Johnny knows Doyoung is going to come soon, has learned all his signs by now, but the others don’t, and when they don’t slow down, just like Johnny knows he likes to be fucked when he is so close to orgasming, Johnny gets on his feet.

It is Taeyong who watches him cross the room, who smirks at how heavy his dick is in his hand, and who nods for him to keep going. Johnny stops in front of his husband, and it’s endearing the urgency with which Doyoung pulls back from Taeyong’s cock.

“Fuck,” he looks up at Johnny, eyes watery, cheeks blushed so prettily it drives Johnny mad. “Fuck, Johnny, I’m gonna come.”

Johnny smiles, stroking his dick lazily, rubbing the tip against Doyoung’s cheek. “I know, baby.” Doyoung hiccups when Jaehyun’s hand comes down on his ass once again. “Come if you want.”

Yuta snakes a hand between their bodies and wraps it around Doyoung’s dick, and Doyoung almost sobs at the feeling of being touched. He paces his hand with Jaehyun’s thrusting and Doyoung is a mess, tongue darting out once again to lick at Taeyong’s cockhead.

Johnny matches the flicking of his wrist to the same pace and Taeyong does the same, breathing growing ragged every time he thumbs at the slit. Johnny feels it build up – it starts in his stomach like a spark, shoots down his legs and makes him weak at the knees, makes his toes tingle, and then it shoots straight to his dick, and Johnny is so close to coming he can almost taste it.

Doyoung comes before he does, though, spills over Yuta’s fingers with a cry and paints Yuta’s stomach white. Yuta curses, stills his small movements and Johnny wonders if he is coming, too. Johnny reaches out for Doyoung with his left hand, runs the palm over his forehead and brushes his hair away from his face.

Doyoung looks up at him curiously, cheeks flush and lips looking as sinful as ever, covered in spit, frowning when Johnny doesn’t let go of his hair. Johnny smirks, blows him a kiss, and it only takes a couple more strokes for him to break. It feels like a sneeze, the way he comes so fast and so hard, streaks of cum landing on Doyoung’s otherwise perfect skin.

Doyoung gasps, surprised, and Taeyong curses under his breath before he is coming, too, across Doyoung’s lips and on his chin. Doyoung has half a mind to close his eyes, and Johnny feels grateful when his cum sticks to Doyoung’s eyelashes.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Doyoung whines when Jaehyun pulls out, followed by Yuta. “Did it get on my hair?”

Johnny laughs, wiping off the cum from his eyes with his thumb. “I wouldn’t let that happen to you, love.”

“Doyoung,” Yuta’s voice is gentle when he taps Doyoung’s sides to get his attention. “Climb off.”

Doyoung does, limbs shaking as he collapses on the bed. He is a mess, but so is everyone else, Yuta smiling for a brief second before Jaehyun kisses him full on the lips. Taeyong nudges Johnny with his shoulder, gestures at Doyoung and then at the door. Johnny nods at him.

“Guys,” Taeyong calls out for the attention of the couple kissing, Yuta’s hand blindly tying the used condom. “Let’s leave the lovebirds on their own, yeah?”

They are out soon after, the only sound filling the room being Doyoung’s loud breathing as he tries to calm himself down. Johnny climbs into bed with him, straddles his hips and bends down to kiss him. It’s slow and sensual, Doyoung softly moaning into his mouth when Johnny slides his tongue against his.

Johnny settles against Doyoung’s back, nose pressed to his nape as he breathes him in, his dick pressing to the cleft of Doyoung’s ass. Doyoung hums, reaching back to scratch Johnny’s head and play with his hair. His breathing starts to even out.

“Put it in,” his voice is small when he speaks but Johnny hears him clear as day.

Johnny hums, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never have,” Doyoung replies with a laugh. “Please, I miss you.”

“I’m right here, baby,” Johnny says, because his words are true. He doesn’t want Doyoung to feel sorer than the necessary.

“ _Johnny_ ,” Doyoung whines and Johnny laughs, moving to make room.

“Alright,” Johnny says with a chuckle. He holds himself by the base, pressing against Doyoung’s rim. He gives in with ease and Johnny slides his softening dick into his hole. “Good?”

Doyoung hums, nodding. “Perfect. Thank you, Johnny. For everything you always do for me.”

Johnny lays a palm over Doyoung’s heart, safe. He wants to make Doyoung feel safe. “Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
